


True Love Conquers All

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeBlanc believes that true love (and her fan, and her minions, and the fact that she doesn't hear the word no) will conquer all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Conquers All

LeBlanc believes that true love will conquer all. Love will overcome the distance between Guadosalam and the Youth League's headquarters, love (and her fan, and her goons, and the fact that she never hears the word _no)_ will get her past all those who try to keep her away from Noojie, love will give her the strength to take down anyone who gets between her and the spheres she's seeking, love will give her the strength to wait - to wait as long as she has to until she and Noojie can be together.

True love conquers all. True love (and a sphere that she wanted to get rid of quickly, without having to listen to Logos and Ormi snivelling about going to Bevelle) brought them together. True love will keep the rumours of Noojie being a Deathseeker as _just that._


End file.
